Kitty Litter
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: Dilandau has to take care of my cat - which means he has to clean out cat litter! Oh no! How will he go on?! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Kitty Litter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne! If I did, Millerna would have never loved Allen and would have loved Dilandau. Anway, I do own my kitty, Nova, who is four years old. She has gender problems. No, she is not like Dilandau. When we got her, we thought it was a her, but long story short, it is a guy. The family still calls him a her. I do not own anything else in this fic.  
  
  
  
You might have known me as Sniperwolf. I am still, dur, Sniperwolf, but now know me as Sniperwolf and her Sniper.  
  
  
  
I got this idea when I was scooping out Nova's litter. I'm typing this as Harry and I goof on Dora the Explorer. "Hic boom ah!" We taped it since we have no life.  
  
  
  
"We have to get across the river to find out what the noise is." Boots the Monkey cried.  
  
"Which boat should we use?" Dora asked.  
  
"The red one!" screamed Dilandau to the screen, even though is had a hole and no lifejackets in it.  
  
"The blue one, right!" cried Dora.  
  
"What? NO! THE RED ONE!"  
  
Dora started screaming Azul to Tico the Squirrel. Dilandau grumbled but watched it anyway.  
  
"We did it! We made it! We made it across the noisy river! Thanks for helping!"  
  
"You would have made it over quicker if you had used THE RED BOAT!"  
  
At that point, the doorbell rang.  
  
A/N: How was there a doorbell on the Vione? Don't ask.  
  
Dilandau grumbled and opened the door as TV blared.  
  
"Hic Boom Oh! Hic Boom Ah!" Boots and Dora cried.  
  
The door opened to show Sniperwolf, grinning, her hair somewhat messy. She was wearing her favorite shirt, "Let There Be Dark."  
  
"Hiya, Dilandau."  
  
"What?" he muttered, wishing he had paused Dora.  
  
"Will you check my backpack for something that will make a really big noise to wake up the chicken?" asked Dora.  
  
"Backpack backpack! Backpack backpack! I'm the backpack loaded up with things and knick knacks too. Whatever you need I have inside for you! Yea!"  
  
*The scary thing is I know that by heart. Arg. *  
  
"Delicioso!" backpack cried.  
  
Sniperwolf shook her head, "I'm going on vacation. Can you watch Nova?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. SWIPER IS BEHIND YOU!" cried Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau!" Sniperwolf screamed.  
  
"SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING!  
  
"OHHHH MAN!"  
  
Dilandau rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"Geez, it isn't that funny." Muttered Sniperwolf.  
  
"He sounds like a pimp!" cried Dilandau.  
  
Sniperwolf walked in and took out her cat, Nova. Nova was very fat. She was white with a streak of black down her back. She had green eyes and shed like crazy. She didn't like to be picked up, and if you did, you needed to rock her like a baby. *Truly. That is true *  
  
"Remember Dilandau," Sniperwolf said, "Nova thinks she is a dog. She will beg for food at the table. She will drink out of toilets. Don't let her outside. Here is her litter to scoop. Ciao."  
  
Sniperwolf left Dilandau alone, who looked at Nova. Nova was a lazy cat. She slept about 22 hours a day. But she was cute.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered, glancing at the litter.  
  
He had missed half of Dora. They had just sneaked past Swiper and made it through the Quiet Forest.  
  
"Damn." He said.  
  
Nova stretched and jumped up on a chair, falling asleep.  
  
"Hey, CAT, that was my chair! Move it!" Dilandau cried.  
  
Nova didn't move, but slept soundly.  
  
"Move it! Stupid cat!" Dilandau said.  
  
Nova yawned and rolled over. Dilandau grumbled and glared at the cat. Folken walked in.  
  
"Oh, Nova is here! I just love Nova!" Folken cried, because Folken is a very sweet person.  
  
"She'll get hair all over your cloak." Dilandau muttered.  
  
Nova looked up at the sound of Folken and jumped into his arms.  
  
"There is her movement for the day." Replied Dilandau bitterly, glancing at Dora.  
  
"Benny the Bull!" cried Dora.  
  
Dilandau gasped, "Benny the Bull made that noise! Oh my god!" he cried shocked.  
  
Nova lay in Folken's arms as he rocked her like a baby.  
  
"Dilandau, scoop the litter." And he left.  
  
Dilandau looked at the litter box, which was getting rather smelly now. Great, he missed Dora and Boots counting to ten for Benny the Bull.  
  
"We did it! We did it! We did it! Yea!" cried Dora.  
  
Dilandau took off the litter top and stared at it.  
  
  
  
"Oh gross." He muttered.  
  
  
  
Want chapter two? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know it was short, but please review and I'll make it longer.  
  
  
  
Thanks to Kitty Litter everywhere!  
  
  
  
Sniperwolf and Her Sniper 


End file.
